Él me mintió
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: Naruto pensaba que tenía la mejor relación, con un novio que lo amaba y lo adoraba, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando descubre que todo era una vil mentira?


Canción: él me mintió

Interprete: Amanda Miguel

Fanfic por: Misaki (yo)

Heart-san: hola, aquí me tienen de nuevo con este songfic, el cual tenía planeado escribir hace mucho, pero que por falta de tiempo, no pude sino hasta ahora ^^

**Él me mintió**

Es terrible cuando te das cuentas que la persona que amas, te ha engañado durante todo lo que ha durado tu relación con él. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un doncel de 19 años, rubio, de ojos azules, piel tostada y tres marquitas como bigotitos en cada mejilla y hoy te voy a contar mi historia, mi dolorosa historia de amor y desamor.

_Él me mintió  
él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad  
él me mintió  
no me amaba  
nunca me amó  
él dejo que lo adorara_

Todo empezó, en un día como cualquiera. Yo iba llegando a la universidad, aunque esta vez, más temprano de lo habitual ya que debía ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para estudiar, y según me dijeron, a esa hora nadie iba por lo que decidí hacer caso e ir. Cuando llegué, fue que lo vi, a él, con ese cabello azabache, y esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, sentado en una de las mesas que daba a la ventana mientras miraba por ella. Fue algo impresionante ya que era algo que jamás había sentido, y algo en lo que jamás había creído; en el amor a primera vista. Intenté tranquilizarme, e ir por el libro, el cual, por suerte encontré, y me senté en una mesa cerca de él, en el lado opuesto, de modo, de quedar frente suyo, y él al parecer notó mi presencia, ya que me volteó a ver como si le extrañara que estuviera ahí.

—Hola —le saludé—. Estaré callado, lo juro —le dije tratando de sonar de lo más normal.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó de repente, cosa que yo no me esperaba.

—Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki

—Bueno Naruto, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto

—El gusto también es mío

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa amabilidad tenía tales intenciones por detrás, nunca le habría saludado así, y nunca me hubiera empezado involucrar con él.

Desde ese día, comenzamos a hablar, nos empezamos a conocer y yo cada vez me iba a enamorando más y más de él, hasta que un día, me pidió algo.

—Oye Naruto —me habló de repente un día que estábamos comiendo un helado en una heladería.

—Dime

— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? —soltó como si fuera cualquier pregunta, pero que a mí me emocionó mucho.

— ¿Ha-hablas en serio?

— ¿Por qué bromearía?

—Sí, tienes razón

—Y entonces ¿aceptas?

—Sí —le respondí con una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor, demostrándole lo feliz que me hacía en ese momento. Lástima que a él eso poco le importaba, pero más lastima daba, el hecho de que yo en aquel entonces, no lo supiera.

_Él me mintió  
él me mintió  
era un juego y nada más  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
él me mintió_

En aquel tiempo, yo era tan feliz que apenas y podía caber de mi felicidad. Sasuke era todo lo que yo siempre había soñado; era amoroso, tierno, y muy atento pero a pesar de todas esas cualidades, había algo, algo que estaba mal, ya que llevábamos aproximadamente 10 meses de relación y él aún no estaba de acuerdo, en hacer publica nuestra relación, es decir, no le gustaba que yo le besara o le abrazara cuando estábamos en la universidad, y eso sí que era extraño, pero yo, como estaba tan embobado con él, le hacía caso en todo y me callaba lo que pensaba. Pero un día, en la universidad, como ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie, fui a la facultad de derecho, que era en donde estudiaba Sasuke, y quise darle una sorpresa cuando, escuché algo que me desencajó por completo.

—Sí, ya estoy listo —le escuché decir mientras hablaba por celular con alguien, no quise interrumpir, ya que pensé en que era algo importante, pero, algo me hizo quedarme a escuchar la conversación—. Claro que no se me va a olvidar algo tan importante como nuestro aniversario —dijo, y yo no entendí—, te tengo algo especial, espéralo. Sí, yo también te amo —ahí me quedé helado. ¿Que Sasuke me engañaba? No, no podía ser, pero lo que escuché era… decidí irme, y no decir nada, debía averiguar bien las cosas, sí eso haría.

Al otro día, que era sábado, Sasuke me llamó para que fuera a su casa, ya que en ella no habría nadie, y obvio, me llamó para hacer cosas, por lo que yo fui. Cuando llegué, puse mi mejor sonrisa y él me recibió como siempre, solo, ya que yo ni conocía a la familia de Sasuke, ni Sasuke tampoco conocía la mía, pero esto último era porque él no quería, siendo otra cosa muy rara. Me llevó a sus habitación y me preguntó si quería algo, yo me iba a negar, pero en cuanto vi su celular, sobre la mesita de noche, le pedí, si me podía traer un jugo, a lo que al parecer se molestó, ya que no esperaba que en verdad le pidiera algo, por lo que a regañadientes, salió a buscar el jugo. En cuanto lo perdí de vista, agarré su celular, y lo empecé a revisar. No es que yo esté de acuerdo, en invadir la privacidad de alguien, pero no podía quedarme con la duda. Fui a las llamadas, y habían marcadas las de un montón de nombres, así que decidí, mejor, ir a los mensajes, y lo que leí, no lo podía creer; habían mensajes amorosos, de una tal Sakura, otra Karin, una Ino, un tal Kiba, un tal Gaara, y varios más. Y en ese momento caí en la cuenta, Sasuke me engañaba, no, los engañaba a todos. Devastado empecé a llorar amargamente, en ese momento entró Sasuke con un vaso de jugo y me preguntó:

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Y entonces vio que yo tenía su celular en la mano— Maldición

—Dime, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?, ¿son tus amantes no? ¡Contesta! —grité con gran frustración y dolor.

—No exactamente, son lo mismo que tú. Idiotas que caen con par de palabras bonitas

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Eso, ¿en verdad pensaste que eras el único? Por favor, vaya que eres ingenuo

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. No, tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual despertaría, yo quería pensar en eso, y no de que en verdad, Sasuke me había dicho, que yo era uno más de sus pasatiempos. 

_Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada  
quisiera morirme  
mentiras, todo era mentira  
palabras al viento  
tan solo un capricho que el niño tenía_

El me mintió  
él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad  
el me mintió  
no me amaba  
nunca me amo  
él dejo que lo adorara

Él me mintió  
él me mintió  
era un juego y nada más  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
él me mintió

— ¿Por qué? —logré apenas articular.

—Porque se me dio la gana —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia, como si lo que hubiera hecho no era malo, como si jugar con los sentimientos y corazones de las personas no era nada.

—Eres un maldito que no vale la pena —dije mientras me trataba de secar unas lágrimas y me disponía a irme de ahí—. Y yo me voy a encargar de que esas pobres personas sepan lo basura que eres

—Haz lo que quieras. Bien puedo conseguirme a otros

No podía creer, lo cínico que una persona podía llegar a ser, ni mucho menos, la persona de la cual yo me enamoré con locura. Decidí, salir de ahí, lo más rápido posible, pero me detuve para decirle algo.

—Espero que algún día te arrepientas de todo el daño que has hecho, y vas a causar

Y salí de ahí, corriendo, para irme para siempre, de su vida, y poder empezar de nuevo. 

De todo el amor que juraba  
jamás hubo nada  
yo fui simplemente otra más que, lo amaba  
mentiras, todo era mentira  
los besos, las rosas  
las falsas caricias que me estremecían  
señor tú que estás en los cielos  
tú que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella  
en mi piel, de sus dedos

Él me mintió

Él me mintió

Él me mintió

El día lunes, llegué bien temprano, y comencé a averiguar, quien era, uno por uno, los demás amantes de Sasuke, por suerte, di con Gaara y Sakura, quienes cuando les conté no lo podían creer, y Sakura me dijo que ella conocía a Ino y a Karin, así que fuimos con ellas, así, poco a poco fuimos dando con todos, y obviamente, le armaron el gran escándalo a Sasuke, el cual, solo me miró con odio, cuando se dio cuenta, que yo estaba detrás de todo, pero él, se mantuvo con la misma actitud que cuando me enfrentó a mí, como si no le importara en absoluto, pero tal parece que no fue tan así, ya que a contar de ese día, no lo volvimos a ver.

Ahora, tres años después de lo ocurrido, decidí centrarme únicamente en acabar mi carrera de diseño, de la cual, me gradúo este año, para luego irme a la capital a trabajar a diseños Rasengan y a seguir con mi vida, y a esperar, si algún día, me llega aquella persona, que me ame de verdad y no me mienta, en lo que respecta a los sentimientos.

**FIN**

Heart-san: ya sé lo que están pensando, así que reciben todo tipo de insultos para el teme y por cierto, yo responderé sus reviews sin falta además, esperen las contys de mis otros fics, que prometo, actualizaré todos

bye bye n.n


End file.
